


Raw Fish

by misura



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicTouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicTouch/gifts).



"This is going to get me to second base, right?" he asked, and she said, "Jerk," almost (but not quite) managing to hide her smile, "It's good, you'll see."

"Correction: it's raw fish, cold rice and seaweed. Looks and smells like it, too."

"Open up," she said, wielding the sticks like a professional sushi eater. "C'mon."

"Not even a 'please'? Now, _that's_ not very polite, is it, Claire? Manners are _so_ important."

"Fine," she said, moving the sticks to her own lips, just slow enough for him to consider the question of _to grab or not to grab_ and decide that she would probably not readily forgive him for getting cold rice, cold fish and seaweed all over her expensive clothes.

No doubt about it: people who told him he had a few screws loose in his head might be on to something, even if he was pretty sure he had far more loose screws in the pockets of his jacket.

She watched his face as he slowly lowered his mouth to where his hand was holding hers, and hers the two slim sticks holding the piece of sushi, her gaze flickering to his mouth only at the last possible moment. "You just have to be difficult, huh?"

He swallowed. "You wanted me to eat it, I ate it. How is that being difficult?"

"So? How was it? Good, right?"

"Ask me after," he said, grinning as she scowled at him.


End file.
